1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed-circuit board and an electronic device with the printed-circuit board.
2) Description of the Related Art
An electronic device in which resistance properties against electrostatic noise are strengthened is disclosed in, for example, Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-272467. In this conventional electronic device, a printed-circuit board is covered by a metallic chassis to avoid an adverse effect due to electrostatic noise.
However, the metallic chassis has some shortcomings of causing an increase in cost and an increase in weight of the printed-circuit board.